<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we'll always be bound by lonelyheartsclub_com</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265367">we'll always be bound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartsclub_com/pseuds/lonelyheartsclub_com'>lonelyheartsclub_com</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autistic Daisy Wells, F/F, nothing to see here just two lesbians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:48:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartsclub_com/pseuds/lonelyheartsclub_com</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>alexander and hazel are getting married. don't get me wrong, amina's happy for them. why wouldn't she be? but, she can't help but feel upset that she and daisy'll never get to say their vows, or get hitched. she just wishes things could change.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amina El Maghrabi/Daisy Wells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we'll always be bound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/clickingkeyboards/gifts">clickingkeyboards</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tw // period typical homophobia.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Did y' hear, Amina? Alex and Hazel are getting married!" Daisy exclaimed, her pretty, fair face flushed with excitement.</p><p>Married. The word made Amina flinch, ever since she and Daisy had first kissed back in 1936. She knew she'd never be married, never get a big ceremony, never cry whilst saying her vows, never take pictures to show to her kids. She didn't get that, with what she and Daisy were. It had never been fair. How were she and Daisy any different from Alexander Arcady and Hazel Wong? They deserved a wedding, of course they do. God knows they do after the 6 years of the war. But why shouldn't Daisy and her get a wedding? A big ceremony, saying vows through tears and taking photos to show their kids.</p><p>She nodded. Daisy frowned, noticing her frown as well. "Amina, is something the matter?"</p><p>Something was the matter. Of course something was the matter. She bowed her head, in a futile and pathetic attempt to hide her tears. Daisy moved her hand, so it was resting on Amina's. </p><p>Amina's lower lip quivered. "It's not fair." she said quietly, yet Daisy still heard her. </p><p>"What isn't fair?" </p><p>"I want to marry you. I want to have a big ceremony, I want to say my vows through tears and take photos to show our kids." she looked at Daisy, but avoided looking her in the eye. </p><p>"Oh, Amina, love." she muttered, pulling Amina closer to her. "Of course it's not fair. The world isn't fair, for all we know. If the world were fair, we would've been allowed to solve those murders that adults tried to hinder us from solving. If the world were fair, people like Elizabeth Hurst, Theodora Miller and Chummy Melling never would've become so horrid. If the world were fair, we'd be allowed to walk out in public like Hazel and Alex, hands tightly interlaced, and smiles on both of our faces. But the world isn't fair."</p><p>"That's clear to see. Of course it is. I'm coloured. Wherever I go, there are angry looks on people's faces that shout, "Why is she here? She's one of them, she shouldn't be here!". So of course I know the world isn't fair. But my question is why? How are you and I any different from Hazel and Alex?"</p><p>"We aren't. But in the eyes of the world, we are. The trick is to pretend you don't see it. When people say that I'm different for my autism...I pretend they do not exist, that I didn't hear the slur they just called me, or what they had to say. I know it's not fair, Amina. And I'm sorry. But I do have something that might make you feel better."</p><p>"Unless it's a ring and you're asking me to marry you, what could possibly make me feel better, Daisy?"</p><p>Daisy got down on one knee. She pulled out a small velvet box that was a pretty, deep violet colour. "I can't ask you to marry me, Amina. But I can ask you if you'll stay by my side forever. You and I know that we are no different from Alex and Hazel, but they don't see that." She opened the box with a soft "click" and inside there was a sterling silver ring with an amethyst and a pearl. Her eyes softened, and Amina could tell she was about to cry. "I know that we can never have the big ceremony that Alex and Hazel are having. But what I do know, is we can be together forever. I can call you my wife, and you can call me yours. We can hyphenate our names and we can adopt kids, and we can teach them things that our parents never taught us and- God, I'm rambling, aren't I? You get the point. So, will you give me the honor of being by your side forever, Amina El Maghrabi?"</p><p>"Yes, Daisy. And maybe someday, in our lifetimes, we can have that big ceremony. Just you wait." Amina whispered as Daisy slid the ring onto her finger. </p><p>She stood up and picked Amina up, the way Alex did to Hazel. She spun her around, and they both fell on the floor laughing.</p><p>"Daisy Wells, you absolute romantic! I never you knew you were so good at grand gestures!"</p><p>"Alexander and I went ring shopping last week. It was a horrid affair, but you should be glad that I was willing to do it because I love you." Amina laughed. </p><p>"I love you, Daisy." </p><p>She grinned, and suddenly they were 15 year olds on the SS Hatshepsut again, venturing into the waters of first loves. </p><p>"I love you too, Amina." she looked into Amina's eyes, which was a rare thing for her to do. "Someone, I say, will remember us, even in another time." she quoted Sappho a lot, but she barely ever used this particular line. </p><p>Amina leaned upwards and kissed Daisy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>